La Tigresa
September 21, 2007 | writer = Scott Gimple | director = Dave Thomas | previous = The Curse of the Albino Burrito | next = Ballad of Frida Suarez|season = 1}} 'La Tigresa '''is the second half of the 10th episode of ''El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera. Plot Frida is tired of being powerless and steals Manny's belt to fight some crime. Of course Frida gets caught by none other than Sartana of the Dead! Will Manny forgive her and get his belt back from Sartana? Episode Summary Manny, Frida, Rodolfo, and Granpapi and all enjoying a night of ice cream, when Sartana of the Dead appears controlling three giant monsters. Everyone suddenly remembers that it is Miracle City Crime Night, and (minus Frida) transform into their heroic personas; White Pantera, Puma Loco and El Tigre. Frida is unable to keep up with the Riveras during the fights and gets hurt several times in the process. Determined though, she futily attempts to attack Sartana with a potato, (which she chose among more effective weapons, like a chainsaw) and Sartana retaliates by blasting her into the sky. The Riveras go to rescue her, allowing Sartana to escape. Frida crashes through a honey tower and lands in a bear cage at the Miracle City Zoo, where a bear proceeds to lick her. The family eventually finds her, though Grandpapi is furious at Frida for (indirectly) enabling Sartana to get away. Rodolfo tries to console Frida, saying not everyone can be "useful" and has Manny take her home, and spend the night, while he and Grandpapi try to catch Sartana. At home, Manny and a depressed Frida watch the news, showcasing their battles from earlier. Adding insult to injury, a video of the bear licking Frida appears on an episode of Miracle City's Funniest Videos, which is the most watched show, furthering her humiliation. She eventually goes to bed while Manny sleeps out in the hall. During the night, Frida is woken up by her father's dogs, who fight over Manny's El Tigre belt. After a struggle, she gets the belt back. However, tired of being powerless and humiliated, she uses the belt on herself, transforming into La Tigresa. Using her new powers, Frida ventures out and battles the same monsters from before and easily defeats them. She sneaks back in sometime later and gives the belt back to Manny. The next day, at school, Frida is stoked to find her superhero persona on the cover of a magazine as well as a subject of gossip among a group of students. Manny is infuriated, however, accusing La Tigresa of stealing his own image, though he doesn't know who she really is, to which a nervous Frida replies she's probably a "nice person, who just wanted to feel powerful and will never do it again" However, after being ridiculed by the other students (who play a viral video of her bear incident) for trying to fight Sartana, Frida vows to beat her. Later that night, Manny and Frida plan to watch a movie, but Frida puts on a boring documentary, causing Manny to fall asleep. She then takes his belt and confronts Sartana (as La Tigresa) at her prison lair. During the battle, she accidently rips the belt off, which reverts her back to her normal self. Sartana uses the belt as a guitar strap and imprisons Frida in her cell for the 10th time this month. Back home, the movie ends, and Manny wakes up to discover Frida and his belt gone. He soon realizes that Frida is La Tigresa after comparing the magazine cover with a newspaper image of Frida's bear incident. Manny makes his way to the prison, where he confronts Frida for stealing his belt twice, but their conversation is cut short when Sartana captures him. Frida escapes her cell and uses the head and arm of a skeleton bandito to knock Sartana's own head off. She tosses Manny his belt and (as El Tigre) he fights off the other skeleton banditos, but is overpowered by Sartana, who just reclaimed her head. Before she can finish him off, Frida uses a potato, the same one from before, to jam her guitar, causing it to explode. Manny and Frida escape, but the blast sends them flying and they land in the same bear cage as Frida. Manny tells her she didn't need superpowers after all, but finds her swallowed whole by the bear, to which she replies "Less talking, more heimliching." Characters *Manny Rivera/El Tigre *Frida Suárez *Rodolfo Rivera/White Pantera *Granpapi/Puma Loco *Sartana of the Dead Minor Characters *Newscaster *Emiliano Suárez *Lupito *Sega *Dr. Eugene L. Butterman Characters Introduced *La Tigressa (alter ego) Gallery The gallery for this episode can be found here. Transcript The transcript for this episode can be found here. Montage Scene La Tigresa stopping crime in Miracle City. Battles *Rivera Men vs. Monsters *La Tigresa vs. Monsters *La Tigresa vs. Skeleton Banditos *El Tigre and Frida vs. Sartana Running Gags Frida's only defense is throwing a potato, despite several other options in front of her. Trivia *This is the second time someone has worn El Tigre's belt, the first being Dr. Chipotle Jr.'s Guacamole Monster in Mustache Kid. Errors *Unlike Manny, Frida's eyes did not turn green when she used the belt. *When Manny woke up after the boring movie, there was a yellow magazine, but in the next shot, the magazine turned blue. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Season 1